


Рыжий. Облезлый. Мой.

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Лаксус/Эльза [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, WTF Adventurers Club 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: У каждого уважающегося себя Убийцы Драконов должен быть свой кот.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Erza Scarlet
Series: Лаксус/Эльза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165448
Kudos: 3





	Рыжий. Облезлый. Мой.

**Author's Note:**

> У каждого уважающегося себя Убийцы Драконов был свой кошак.

У Нацу был Хеппи.

У Венди — Шарли.

Вернувшись из Эдоласа, Гажил заполучил Лилейного.

Даже у Двух Драконов Саблезубов имелись коты — Фрош и Лектор.

У Лаксуса кошака не было. Но он, в отличие от Гажила, даже не задумывался, что ему нужен какой-то там кот. Он вообще терпеть не мог кошек. Вон, Кобра — точнее, Эрик — тоже прекрасно обходился без пушистой животинки. Хотя, если задуматься, животинка-то у него была. И пусть эта змеюка впоследствии оказалась вполне милой и симпатичной девушкой, но ведь была же.

* * *

Ещё на подходе к дому Дреяр заподозрил неладное. Интуиция, от которой он отмахивался всю дорогу, вдруг подозрительно замолчала. И лишь когда его обострённое обоняние подсказало, что в квартире кто-то есть, ехидно хмыкнула, с удовлетворением бросив ядовитую колкость: мол, а я предупреждала. Лаксус раздражённо фыркнул. Так пахло дерево, нагретое солнцем, или чистая хлопчатобумажная ткань.

Дреяр бесшумно вошёл в квартиру и направился прямиком в спальню, застыв в дверях, даже не переступив порог комнаты. Теперь стало ясно, в чём дело — на белоснежном покрывале его широкой кровати расположилось нечто.

На зверюгу было страшно смотреть, словно сама судьба вдоволь поиздевалась над животным. Рыжее. Облезлое. Худющее нечто со взъерошенной и местами слипшейся шерстью. Задрав правую заднюю лапу, оно нагло вылизывалось, не обращая внимания на хозяина квартиры, оторопело взиравшего на животинку.

— Брысь! — грозно рыкнул Лаксус, опешив от такой наглости.

Зверюга подняла морду, сверкнув жёлто-зелёными глазами, и опустила лапу. Затем встала на все четыре, выгнула спину и вальяжно потянулась, зевая и высоко задрав хвост. Острые когти царапнули покрывало.

Дреяр поморщился.

А животинка потопталась на месте и медленно улеглась, свернувшись клубочком. С наглостью у кошака был явный перебор. А инстинкт самосохранения, впрочем как и совесть, похоже, отсутствовал напрочь.

Лаксус задумался, кто же из Громовержцев мог подложить ему такую свинью или, точнее, подкинуть кошака.

Фрид? Эвергрин или всё-таки Бикслоу?

Он припомнил, как намедни отказал первому в ответ на очередное предложение научить использовать магию тёмных писаний. И как Эвергрин безуспешно старалась помирить смертельно обидевшегося Фрида и бессердечного лидера Громовержцев. А потом плюнула на это дело, пообещав обратить в статуи обоих остолопов, и под недоумевающие взгляды Громовержцев покинула гильдию вместе с Эльзой, громко и нецензурно отзываясь об упрямстве некоторых представителей рода парнокопытных и твердолобых. И как Бикслоу каждые полчаса засылал своих деток к Лаксусу с напоминаниями, насколько сильно переживает бедный Фрид, пока их хозяин, в конце концов, не успокоился, схлопотав предупредительный громовой разряд.

Дреяр по-прежнему таращился на кошака. И уже хотел сцапать животинку за шкирку и вышвырнуть прочь. Но как только он поднёс руку к потрёпанной холке, рыжий нахал приоткрыл один глаз, поднял морду, ткнулся холодным носом в жилистую ладонь и замурчал. Громко так. Выраженно. С характерными переливами.

Лаксус невольно усмехнулся и неожиданно для себя погладил рыжую зверюгу. Затем даже почесал за ухом. Урчание усилилось. Кошак зажмурился от удовольствия и вытянул морду, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку. Выпущенные когти снова прошлись по белоснежному покрывалу.

— И откуда ты взялся? — задался вопросом Дреяр. — Да ещё такой рыжий... Хм, рыжий. Точно. Буду звать тебя Локи.

Зверюга ненадолго приоткрыла глаза и снова зажмурилась, соглашаясь с предложенным именем.

Урчание стало постепенно стихать, но неожиданно Лаксус отчётливо расслышал, как кто-то сказал за окном: «Ну вот, я же говорил, что кот ему понравится! Теперь осталось найти подходящую девушку».

Голос принадлежал Бикслоу.

* * *

Эльза неспешно возвращалась с успешно выполненного задания, прогуливаясь по улицам Магнолии.

— Мяу, — отчётливо послышалось впереди.

Скарлетт остановилась. Снизу на неё жалостливо смотрели два огромных жёлто-зелёных глаза.

— Ой, а ты чей? Бедненький, потерялся, наверное? Да ты наверное голодный? Вон какой худющий. О, а что тут у нас написано? Ло-ки... Локи! А что, тебе подходит, — Эльза потрепала животинку по голове, а после и вовсе взяла на руки. — Пойдём, я тебя выкупаю, вычешу и накормлю... — приговаривала она, поглаживая жмурящегося от удовольствия кошака.

Тот не возражал.


End file.
